


Rodney McKay killed himself

by peja



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on one of my lists, Elyse wrote: can someone please write a story using this as the opening line. 'At 4am this morning, Rodney McKay killed himself.' Here's what I came up with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay killed himself

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
> Pairing: Rodney McKay/You decide  
> Rating: FRT  
> Summary on another list, Elyse wrote: can someone please write a story using this as the opening line. 'At 4am this morning, Rodney McKay killed himself.'

At 4am this morning, Rodney McKay killed himself.

Not in the technical dead and buried dead sense, but rather in the dead to his imagine of himself kind of dead. Dead to the uptight, anal man he was dead, and reborn to the man he really is.

At 4am this morning, Rodney McKay admitted to himself, and proved to me that he could sacrifice himself, who he saw himself to be, for another person, to another man. Proved it by stepping through my front door and into my arms.

I can't say I expected it. McKay arriving at my door at that unholy hour. He was in a completely disreputable state, hair standing almost on end, eyes swollen and reddened from lack of sleep, or could it have been crying? His clothes looking as if he'd thrown them on in a wind tunnel.

I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong.... What had happened, but no words came.

Rodney latched onto my mouth with a passion to die for kind of kiss that sizzled me right down into a sloppy puddle of man goo and knocked me right out of my socks...Yeah, I wear socks to bed...when I'm sleeping alone.

I won't be wearing socks to bed anymore.

At 4am this morning, Rodney McKay killed himself.

And at exactly 5:25 he was reborn in a flaming phoenix kind of climax that only a man in love can recieve from the one he loves.

 

the end


End file.
